


Power Creep

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Power Dynamics, Rivalry, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: An odd look at just how powerful people in the Kimiverse really might be when they take the gloves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Fan-authored work, not for profit. Kim Possible and all related characters property the Walt Disney Company ©2002-2007. Rated T for subject matter and language.

“You. Stay here.” Shego pointed at Kim and then at the spot on which the heroine stood.

“Why?” The redhead instantly moved to follow when the mercenary started to turn away, her genetic predisposition to be contrary and to take control overriding any common sense. 

She sneered, looking over her shoulder at the Lorwardian monstrosity that stood waiting, five stories high and sporting five legs and three arms, easily twice the size of the ones they had seen a year before. “Because I am about to unleash all hell on this thing… and you don’t want to be anywhere near me when I let it go.”

Kim held up her fist, showing the battlesuit’s glowing blue highlights, “Been there, done that, got the special pajamas, remember?”

With a sigh, Shego reached up, wrapping her hand around Kim’s fist, smiling wearily, “No, believe me Princess, you haven’t. I always hold back when mere mortals are around… even near-super ones like you.”

“What?” Kim inclined her head in confusion, the eerie stillness disturbed by a wave of wind whipping her hair up, “You’re talking nonsense. I’ve seen you fight tanks before. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, in a graduation gown no less.”

“Yes… you’ve seen me fight tanks…” Shego shook her head, sighing, “but you keep forgetting, I wasn’t always Shego, villainess fore hire and occasional contract heroine. I was once a comic book superhero.”

Kim gasped and covered her mouth when the light briefly shifted. Shego’s eyes were glowing. She’d never seen that; didn’t even know it could happen. 

But the villainess was continuing, and left the redhead little time to consider the change, “I’ve dealt with threats you never even heard of, and there are depths to the Go power you never dreamed. GO Island was not always an island, for instance… it used to be a very nice jetty attached to the main land, until I had to stop an army advancing on our tower.”

Kim boggled, looking up at the taller woman. After a moment, she shook her head, “No. I am Kim Possible… and Anything is Possible for a Possible.”

“You’re going to make me stop you from following, aren’t you?” Shego sighed, a sad smile on her lips. 

A helmet of white with a clear blue face shield snapped into place over Kim’s face; she already knew Shego’s trick of tapping people on the forehead to short out their brains, “No, I’m not going to allow you to stop me from helping you. Shego, there’s nothing you could do I couldn’t withstand.”

“If only that were true…” Shego gently placed her free hand on Kim’s chest over her heart, “You remember when I was trapped inside Miss Go? And she told you that there was something I couldn’t tell you?”

Kim frowned at the gesture, feeling Shego’s intense warmth through the armor of her battlesuit. After a moment biting her lower lip, she nodded.

“What she was going to tell you was that your battle suit was honestly no match for me and that I allowed you to live because I was just surprised and slow to react. And because there was no reason to cook you alive once you were knocked out. Lesson Learned.” 

The inside of the heroine’s visor suddenly lit up red with all manner of warnings, each screaming equally for her attention and all of them focused on Shego. She tried to process the radiation warnings, the heat warnings, the exotic particle warnings, and the other warnings that she barely even understood, but her attention was quickly distracted.

Shego’s hair was floating free around her head.

“Goodbye Princess.”

Time slowed to a stop as Kim felt something hit her chest, right where Shego had been touching her like a confidant.

The villainess then seemed to rocket away from her with inhuman speed. 

Except that it was actually Kim that was moving, backwards. 

The inside of her helmet was screaming at her, all the previous warnings about Shego over-ridden by a single picture of her suit. And it was one hundred percent red and blinking, various lines leading off the display with barely legible warnings densely packed in.

And then everything went black.

Kim was vaguely aware of shaking. But she couldn’t identify the source. Part of the reason was that something had caused her battlesuit’s helmet to go black, but mostly it was because she felt like someone had unscrewed her head and then reattached it sideways. And backwards.

It took several moments, and several dull thuds shaking the ground in her vicinity, before the heroine wrangled the sense to deactivate the non-functioning helmet and rip it back from her face. The first thing she did was assess her situation.

It wasn’t just the helmet, which now hung like a limp hood behind her head, that wasn’t working. The entire battlesuit, once a gleaming bastion of alabaster and cobalt, now hung slack on her body. And most of the front had been carbonized to a slate gray in a gruesome starburst. 

Except over her heart, where it was just plain missing. And her bra beneath was rather crispy too. And she could already tell she was going to have a heck of a blister where the underwire had heated.

Moaning, Kim tried to get her bearings on the battlefield. Whatever Shego had hit her with had definitely moved her, and it took Kim a moment to judge how far without the suit computer or support from Wade, and with the landscape devastated by the rampaging pod.

And in the moment she figured she had been blasted about a hundred yards straight back; she was blinded again, this time by a massive burst of green light.

“Shego!”

Like only Kim Possible would do, she immediately ran towards a potentially radioactive green starburst that someone with more sense would be running away from.

And she quickly had to start dodging falling shrapnel from what was left of the Lorwardian super-tank. 

What she came upon almost two hundred yards later was a pit; thirty feet across and ten feet deep and largely glassed over. And lying at the bottom of it was a still and naked form.

Kim leapt down into the new crater, heel-sliding through the glassed shards that made up its surface. She felt thankful that the boots of the battlesuit were still intact because the sounds coming from beneath her feet were frightening, shrieks and cracks as volcanic glass sharp as scalpel blades broke and shifted beneath her.

Still, within a few seconds she’d reached the still form, which was steaming faintly.

She flipped Shego over, and was instantly shocked that most of her outrageous black hair was gone. For another, so were her clothes… and if she’d ever had any hair on the rest of her body; that was gone too. Shego was naked in the starkest sense, right down to the absent eyebrows.

That cursory examination revealed nothing obviously broken or burned or ripped otherwise so Kim pressed her head to Shego’s lips, looking down her belly to try to judge pulse and respiration. Again she cursed the damaged battlesuite, which would have let her figure all this stuff out from yards away. She was about to curse her limited first aide knowledge when she saw the villainess’s belly twitch.

At which point she was rewarded with Shego coughing and rolling away from her, curling into a fetal position as she was wracked with paroxysms. 

“Fuck that sucks shit!” She gagged to a stop finally, pawing at the dusty shards of carbonized glass that formed the floor of the small crater. 

Turning over and sitting up, she blinked, frowning at the carbonized heroine crouched before her, “Oh… you survived… Guess the pajamas were stronger than I thought.”

Kim nodded dumbly, looking from Shego’s naked and singed form down to her thrashed battle suit, which Shego had ended with just a gesture an unknown number of moments before.”

“Now this, Pumpkin,” the villainess indicated the scorched crater and the chunks of alien robot still raining down around them, speaking past another cough, “…is REALLY why I stopped being a hero. I got tired of villains constantly upping their games to test us, and constantly waking up at the bottom of various pits, craters, and holes.”

“Like the Mather’s divide-by-zero ray?” Kim looked around, wishing she had anything to cover the naked mercenary with, or herself for that matter because her cooked bra was now threatening to crumble under her disabled suit.

“Yes, like the divide-by-zero ray.” Shego snorted irritably, flicking a hand through her suddenly pixie-like hair. “Now come on, I’d rather not be here when the press shows up.”

The heroine helped her foe to her feet and they climbed up the treacherous crater, heading for where Kim hoped the Sloth still stood, “So, that was you turning it up to eleven?”

“Fuck no… that was more like eight point two…” Shego shrugged as they walked and she ignored the way her feet were ground by the moonscaped terrain, “Eleven is more like randomly fusing argon atoms in the air and generating hard radiation.”

Kim wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not, but she knew one thing… Wade was about to get a serious talking to about upgrades to the suit and more easily read warning labels.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: another stupid little cookie drabble. This one was inspired by the show Dragon Ball Z, and how its characters are constantly having to increase their apparent limits, first to the superhuman, then to the godlike, and finally to the absurd. On the Show, Shego is shown to have the apparently ability to kill with but a touch and melt steel, yet has a zero body count. Obviously, she’s bagging it against Ki at least some of the time.  
> Reviews will get you a smile. :)


End file.
